


your boys too

by korechthonia (sungabraverday)



Series: best part prompts [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungabraverday/pseuds/korechthonia
Summary: Prompt: Congratulations! One of your dreams has finally come true. Let me give you a big hug and wow, you’re warm…





	your boys too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denois](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/gifts).



More than anything else, Foxtrot wanted the hockey hockey boys she’d spent the last year managing to succeed. And they had. They’d won the Frozen Four and friends and family were spilling out onto the ice, ice now covered in red and white confetti that was someone else’s problem.

And all the alumni had come too - well, not all since Jack Zimmermann had a game in Vegas in an hour - but Shitty and Holster and Ransom and Johnson, who had informed her that he was narratively unimportant and just wanted to support his bros, and Lardo.

Lardo, who had come to meet her at the bench. “Bring it in, manager,” she said, “those idiots couldn’t have done it without you.”

Lardo, who was the perfect height for hugging, maybe an inch taller instead of towering a foot above her.

Lardo, who understood exactly what it was to pour heart and soul into these boys because she’d done it for four years.

Lardo, who was warm in sharp contrast to the cold air of the arena which had been seeping through her sweater for hours now.

Lardo, who pulled away after a minute to look at her with a grin. “Congrats,” she said.

Foxtrot felt her face warm, though she doubted Lardo could see it. “Congratulations to you too, Lardo. They’re your boys too.”

**Author's Note:**

> In my head this then has some cuteness and commentary on names that’s how they actually establish it’s not just Ford with a crush, but I can’t figure that out right now and it works okay ending here.


End file.
